Bazul
by Galbatorixlovesya
Summary: hi! this story plays after Inheritance. It shows what problems Alagäsia and the people in it face after Galbatorix fell. This story specializes on the war with the dwarfs that they had...


Hey guys!

This is an Eragon story AFTER Inheritance. Which is saying I made it up…duh….!

Ok, so the first part of the story is that Arya, Eragon and the rest of the company had peace for a while until some dwarfs wanted to get power over Alagäsia. The problem in defending it was they were scattered, still trying to life off the evilness of Galbatorix, they were confused and they were trying to set up a normal life again. So, the dwarfs took over. Another evil reign began…

Oh, PS: Eragon and Arya are mates by now…

So, it`s up to Eragon, Arya, Nasuada and Murtagh, together with Roran and some people who are willing to fight, to try to win the battles coming up and TRY and save Alagäsia from the evil dwarf king Seurfuut.

The `exciting' story begins with a battle…

**Arya**

Arya looked around the now empty battlefield reassuring herself that she was alone. Then she walked over to a small pond at the edge of a nearby forest, took her dented, caked with blood, breastplate and most of her clothes off and bathed in the cool, drowsy water. Sighing, she swam around for a while, enjoying the singing of the birds in the high green Oaks and the croaks of frogs in the water. For just a moment Arya forgot the horror of the past 6 long weeks in battle, the agonizing moans of the dying, the ringing of metal against metal in her ears. Then, out of nowhere Eragon came, waving his arms around furiously and shouting. Behind him a couple hundred dwarfs came in evil battle cries and blasts of fury. Saphira came swooping down, screeching, her blue scales glistening. Arya dived under as deep as she could, hoping not to be seen by one of the storming dwarfs. She waited there of ages, until she could no longer hold her breath. Gasping she stuck her head out of the water. Surely enough 2 of the dwarfs looked over. Still gasping for breath Arya swam to the other side getting out as quickly as she could, but her sleepiness had drained her body of energy. A sharp pain hit her side with alarming speed. Protruding from the back side of her hip was a black feathered arrow, long and sharp. Arya's head swam as she tried to pull herself free from the arrow. She had never been this weak before, never had she failed in battle, but now, after 6 weeks without rest her body was at an end. Black specks appeared in her view. She looked down, saw the arrow sticking out of her, feeding off of her shining red blood, and then looked back at Eragon, the one who had saved Alagäsia from Galbatirox, the strong and noble warrior, who now looked just like she did; weary down to the bone of the long days of battle. Arya could feel herself becoming unsteady, stumbling, as the dark browed Dwarfs approached her. The last thing she knew, she was being dragged away by two strong arms, bumping against the rough ground, Eragon frantically calling her name.

**Eragon**

Eragon gulped hard. He had just watched Arya get dragged away, wounded by an arrow and unconscious. He had never seen Arya that way. She had always been strong and proud to him. But now she was gone. He turned back to the dwarfs. Unsteadily holding Brisingr high in the air as he fed off of Saphira's energy, he lunged at one of the dwarfs. Slicing into the dwarfs arm, he parried the blade of another, whirling around in sheer hopelessness of escaping. A sword scraped his stomach, red blood gushed out, but Eragon didn't seem to notice. Whirling like the wind, he killed one dwarf after another, His rage at not being able to protect Arya flaming up inside him, feeding him. Tears ran down his cheeks as he killed them all, one after another.

When all lay dead at his feet he walked over to the pond to drink. Dipping his head into the water, he noticed Arya's clothes beside him. Her armor and her weapons lay wet in the grass, abandoned by their owner. New hopeless rage poured out of him, as he swore revenge. Revenge of all that had happened. Revenge to kill.

**Nasuada**

The last attack had almost been fatal. The dwarfs had sent poisoness worms that crawled on her during the night. Murtagh had stormed in, protruding his sword and swiping down at her. At first she had thought that he wanted to kill her, but seeing the dead worms beside her neck, green slime all over her sheets, the memories of Galbatorix's prison came back to her and she threw herself off the bed, disgusted and scared. That night she and Murtagh had slept together in one of the King-beds in a guest room. She felt safe there. She knew Murtagh would protect her with his life, nd so she slept, until dawn crept over the sky.

**Roran**

Katrina came over, wearing a bright blue dress and carrying a glass of tea. Roran looked up from his work and sat down on a small stool next too Katrina, resting his sore feet and enjoying the sun. Eragon, his brother, had asked him to join the fight, but he had refused. He had built a small village and his own big house and had set up a wonderful new life there. He didn't want to lose it again. He had told Eragon to call him when everything looked dark, but had clearly said that he and his nicely hidden village and family didn't want to get destroyed again. Eragon had understood. He hadn't bothered him anymore.

A few months had passed since this thought had crossed Rorans mind. Now he was struggling against his bonds. Some hours ago, a horde of Dwarfs had come marching into the village. They had been looking for him. Roran Stronghammer. And of course, to save his village, including his family, he directly gave himself up to them. Katrina had screamed and Ismira had cried, but he had not stopped.

"Get going, Stronghammer…"

"Stronghammer, ey? Wheres your powerful hammer then?"

"He ain't got it, he ain't!"

"He ain't gonna do anything to us, he ain't"

"We gonna to him though, we will, ey?"

"Shure Glotix, shure we will"

Roran was tied to a horse. Not the usual way, but next to it, so he had to walk beside it and run when the dwarfs spurred it. The dwarfs rode on their ponies, and one riding on Rorans horse.

They rode along for several hours, the dwarfs talking loudly to themselves and Roran deep in thought. Out of the corner of his eye Roran noticed a movement in the bushes; the creature wasn't big, but bulky and dangerous. "Not a dwarf", he figured. Cautiously, he stepped closer to the horse. It whinnied slightly and the dwarf on its back looked up.

"Ey! You! Get back!"

That was enough to cause chaos. The creature, which turned out to be a fully grown male boar with tusks as long as knives barreled at us. The horses and ponies of the dwarfs bucked up and the dwarfs held on for dear life. Just before they started racing away did they manage to handle them again and steer them to safe distance. Meanwhile, the dwarf on Rorans horse had jumped off and fled to the others, leaving Roran bound up by the bucking and screaming horse. It desperately bucked, jerkily pulling Roran with it, almost dislocating his arms in the process. The boar charged closer, trampling its surroundings. It was so close, Roran could see the dried dirt flittering off him in clouds, the rotting smell pouring out of his mouth in gasps and the brush-like hair sticking out from all ends.

The horse whinnied and tripped, breaking a knee and falling onto Roran. The wild boar made quick work of it, killing it in an instant, but Roran was buried under the horse.

A searing pain burst into life after the horse shoved Roran to the floor. It spread through his body like an illness, shocking him, and causing him to lose his conscious for a while.

**Murtagh**

_Shadows danced before his eyes, black mist curled around his feet, binding him to the spot. A dark figure arose from the ground, hideous and stooped, cloaked in a black hood, dark as the night, streaming out cold hatred._

_Death was at the door._

Sweating, Murtagh awoke. Nasuada was pressing a knife to his throat, crying desperately.

"Na…"

"No, she whispered, don't talk"

"But…."

"It's not me"

And Murtagh saw the dark figure, like in his dream, behind Nasuada, willing her to kill him.

"Nasuada…"

"I love you!"

And blood gushed in the wound in her stomach, the knife protruding out of it. She fell to the ground gasping. The figure hunched, grabbed Nasuada around the neck and vanished.

Murtagh charged out of the door and immediately was surrounded by more than 100 dwarfes.

Now that the queen was gone…..caos would break through Alagäsia.


End file.
